


Lo schiavo dell’orco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi mostri [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Orcs, PWP, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:ORIGINALE	M/M	'Fottiti.'Igner è un umano schiavizzato da un orco.





	Lo schiavo dell’orco

Lo schiavo dell’orco

“Lasciami! Lasciami andare maledetto!” gridò l’umano. Era costretto a gattoni nel fango, odore di escrementi, grog e melma gli pungevano le narici. Sia i capelli che la sua barba erano cresciuti aggrovigliati, ed erano sporchi di terra.

Sentiva la mole titanica dell’orco, oscenamente ignudo, premerlo a terra, impedendogli di alzarsi. Non riusciva a vedere bene oltre lo steccato.

“Se avessi la mia spada, proveresti la rabbia di Igner!” gridò.

L’orco rise sguaiatamente.

“Schiavo, tu non hai più un nome” gli ricordo. Gli morse una spalla, facendolo urlare, facendo entrare a fondo nella carne le zanne aguzze che gli uscivano dalle labbra verdastre.

Igner ansimò rumorosamente, stringendo gli occhi.

L’altro afferrò per i fianchi arrossati e li graffiò, i suoi tagli si unirono ai precedenti.

“Fai il bravo cucciolo, adesso… Buono, da bravo” disse l’orco.

L’umano gridò e si divincolò, facendo tintinnare le innumerevoli catene che lo tenevano fermo, il collare gli stringeva il collo fino a rendergli difficile respirare e pesava sulle sue spalle. Ululò sofferente, mentre l’altro lo penetrava e precipitò nel fango a faccia in giù. Tossì, tra i gemiti, sentendo l’altro grugnire soddisfatto.

L’orco fatica a far entrare tutta la sua virilità nell’umano, assaltandolo continuamente, il suo prepuzio era già sporco di sperma.

Igner vomitò fango e boccheggiò, era rovinato al suolo, immobilizzato dal corpo titanico del suo nuovo padrone. Si ritrovò a venire, cercando inutilmente di riemergere. Il dolore e l’aria mancante erano tali che riusciva solo ad articolare versi indistinti, mentre le sue gambe erano spalancate.

L’orco lo graffia in diversi punti e andava a premere in modo tale che si riaprissero le ferite dovute alle percorse e alle frustate che aveva ricevuto.

“Io sono il tuo padrone: O’rok, vedi di non dimenticarlo” gli disse.

Igner cercò inutilmente di trattenere le lacrime, le ossa del suo corpo in tensione scricchiolavano e il suo sudore era freddo. O’rok gli afferrò la faccia con la mano, dandosi una spinta più forte e nella pressione il naso di Igner iniziò a sanguinare, l’umano ormai vedeva figure nere indistinte puntellate da sprazzi di stelline biancastre.

O’rok gli spezzò il coccige, riuscendo finalmente ad entrare completamente dentro di lui e lo continuò a prendere.

“Ammettilo, cucciolo, ti sta piacendo” disse l’orco. Gli afferrò i capelli e li tirò, mentre con l’altra mano gli stringeva impietosamente prima i capezzoli, passando poi a giocherellare violentemente con il membro dell’umano.

Igner raccolse tutte le sue forze e biascicò con un filo di voce: “Fottiti”.

O’rok scoppiò a ridere, l’altro cedette sotto di lui, perdendo i sensi. Il fango umido si univa a quello che si era solidificato e incrostato sul suo corpo abbronzato completamente ignudo.

“Oh, ma io voglio fottere te, cucciolo” ribatté. Lo continuò a prendere, fino a venire, inondandolo di sperma, ne schizzò così tanto da ricoprire anche la sua schiena e gocciolare nel fango già sporco. Si passò la mano sul viso sudato e a fatica uscì dall’altro.

Lo calciò, vedendolo rimanere incosciente a faccia in giù. Gli alzò la testa e gli mise le sue stesse braccia sotto il mento, controllando respirare ancora.

“Qualche mese e sarai più docile, vedrai. In fondo meglio questo che morire nelle nostre miniere” disse, leccandogli avidamente il viso.


End file.
